Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Springhigh’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,404. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Snowchaser’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,503.
Compared to ‘Springhigh’, ‘BB07-7FL-4’ is about 5 days earlier in maturity, has a flatter shaped berry, is much lighter in color and is larger in size.
Compared to ‘Snowchaser’, ‘BB07-7FL-4’ is much larger in size, is slightly flatter shape and is much lighter in color.
The present cultivar, ‘BB07-7FL-4’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.